I Love You
by iammichan27
Summary: 11. It's already been four years since Kirari's debut. She loves Hiroto. But doesn't have the courage. What should she do, especially when there's someone who's with him? RnR. My first-ever Kirarin Revolution fic.
1. Prologue

**Title: **I Love You

**Summary: **It's already been four years since Kirari's debut. She loves Hiroto. But doesn't have the courage. What should she do, especially when there's someone who's with him? RnR. My first-ever Kirarin Revolution fic.

**Warning:** This story is unedited, please expect errors and such.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Prologue<strong>

Tsukishima Kirari entered a certain room inside Muranishi Company. She lazily lied down in the coch and took a deep breathe.

She sighed a frustrated sigh. She's SO tired. Her schedule was so full that she hadn't even have a vacation for 6 months. Good thing though, she just finished her last job for today and she'll have the next whole week an off.

God, it sounds like a child but she's so excited. Ah~ the effect of the tiring job of hers.

But that doesn't mean that she hates what she is doing, she actually _loves_ her job.

She smiled at that thought as memories flooded her mind.

It was really ironic that she didn't know anything about what an IDOL is, and then, the next day, she went and passed an IDOL exam.

Sigh. It's already been four years since she made her debut. Many things had already happened.

She experienced so many difficulties, and together with her friends and family, especially Naa-san, her father and the SHIPS, she passed all of them with a smile.

She transferred schools, she met new friends and rivals, met many people and was now known as one of the most famous IDOL all around the world.

The door opened and two lads, a year older than her, entered.

"Whoa, Kirari-chan, you're still here?" the guy with a blond hair and pair of azure eyes asked.

"Uh-huh," Kirari nodded. "I'm just resting for a while before I go home."

"Really, you're sch an idiot," the raven haired guy teased. "Why don't you go home now so you can rest until you're satisfied. Tch."

_Hiroto-kun…_ Kirari thought sadly, but she covered it with an annoyed face. "Fine, you're aware the you sounded like I'm unwanted here, right?"

"Nope, he's just concern so he wants you to go home early. Ne, Hiro-kun?" Seiji said.

"What are you talking about Seiji?" Hiroto said, annoyed.

Kirari closed her eyes and took a deep breathe once again. "Whatever, I'm going home now. Jaa."

"Jaa ne, Kirari-chan. Be careful, ne," Seiji waved with his always smiling face.

"Hmm, jaa~"

Kirari decided to walk since she liked the cool wind that night.

She thought about her friends.

Sayaka and Miku are now dating their loves. Erina is going out with her brother. Seiji has his own girlfriend.

And Kirari?

She smile at the thought that she only wanted to be an IDOL just because she wanted to be close with Seiji. She, then, met Hiroto who annoyed her to death. Both of them became her closest friends, her best friends even. That's the thing though.

She admits it, only to herself of course. She fell in love with Kazama Hiroto, the annoying jerk, her best friend.

But there's a problem.

Just like Seiji, _Hiroto is going out with someone._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A short chapter, I know. Bt this is only the prologue. Please let me know what you think about this. If I should continue this story or not. Thanks. XD

I'm expecting yor revieews. Thank you. I hope that you enjoyed reading this.

**- michan27**


	2. Vacation? YES

**Disclaimer: **Kirarin Revolution does not belong to me.

**A/N: **It has been a while. I'm sorry for not updating. This chapter is dedicated for everyone who supported this story, and who still does until now. Thank you. Please try to read the author's note after the chapter.

**Warning: **Errors are everywhere. You've been warned.

**.x.x.x.**

"Naa. Naa!" Naa-san tugged the blanket off of Kirari.

The girl groaned. "Naa-san, I have no job today. Please let me sleep for a little bit more." But the said cat persistently tugged Kirari until she fell out of her bed. "Mou, Naa-san. What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Kirariiii!" She heard her father call. "Kumoi-san is here." That woke the brunette up.

"EEEEH?" She afraidly (and confusedly) screams, thinking that she might have actually a job and today was not her most waiting day-off while hastily putting some decent-looking clothes.

There was a knock at her bedroom door, followed by Kumoi-san's voice. "You don't have to panic, Kirari."

"..Eh?" was all her sleep addled, confused brain can think of.

"I'm actually here to just tell you something." That made the idol calm down.

"Uh, what is it?" she asked.

Just before her manager can answer her, her father appeared in the doorway. "Why don't you talk about it over breakfast? I made Kirari's favorite pancakes after all." He was all smiles, as usual.

"Really?" The mention of the food, (especially her favorite) excited the brunette to no end. Her manager can do nothing but sigh. Kirari is Kirari no matter what. Well, it's alright, she thinks. Her news isn't bad, too.

**.x.x.x.**

"EEEEEH?" Kirari's voice can be heard through-out the whole town. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, KUMOI-SAN?"

Sigh. "I'm telling you this for who-knows-how-many'th time. Your fame, and not to mention the SHIPS', have made our company incomprehendingly rich. President decided to buy an island and gave you three (the main idol of our company) a month vacation. We'll leave tomorrow."

"WHOA. The company is _that_ rich? But that means we're not having jobs. What about the fans?"

"Yes. President just doesn't want to leave that haunted-looking company (that looks like a house only) because he just doesn't want to. Everyone already knows since it was announced just earlier. Also, you guys deserved it in the first place."

"But.. But.. Father.." She glanced at her father.

"Hmm?" Takashi looked at her daughter. "It's alright, Kirari. You can still call me anytime, you know. It's a free vacation so you shouldn't refuse the offer. I'm invited, too, but I can't go because of our café. Hiroto and Seiji is there, so I'm sure you'll be alright."

"Then, if it's okay with father, I'll go," she turned to her manager.

The older woman smiled. "I'll tell the President, then." _Plans are going well_

**.x.x.x.**

"Alright!" Kirari cheered. "I've packed everything I'll need. How about you, Naa-san?" As usual, the cat answered his one-syllable words that can be understood by everyone miraculously.

"It's time to go to bed, Naa-san. I hope everything can go well for this vacation."

"Naa, naa," the genius cat turned off the light then.

"Oyasumi, Naa-san."

"Naa."

Kirari was already drifting off to sleep, when a _certain someone's _face appeared in her mind. Her eyes opened wide, her sleep already washed off by a sudden thought.

"_Wait a minute! Doesn't that mean that I'll be with HIROTO for a MONTH?"_

**.x.x.x. To be continue .x.x.x.**

**A/N: **Another short chapter. I'm sorry for not updating this one as I promise you, reader. I don't know but I just stopped writing. Right now, I'm trying to go back to the writing world but I guess it's can't always be easy.

I'm actually trying to continue this story for a month now, but I already forgot what I had in mind when I started writing this one. There are fragments of the plot, though. So I just typed what I can remember and decided to go from here. I hope that you'll still support this story.

I need a beta-reader to proofread whatever I'm going to write for this story in the future. Anyone interested?

Also, everyone can contact me through the accounts I put in my FFN profile. I'll be waiting for your friendly approach. :D

Thank you, once again. And sorry for the disappointment I gave you. :( Please tell me what you think by your review. - Mi


	3. Chapter 2

Title: I Love You

Disclaimer: Kirarin Revolution is a property of An Nakahara, not mine.

A/N: Yeah. Because I was so bored, I decided to make a chapter last night. Haha. Hopefully, it would turn out okay for you guys. Also, thank you to those who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. /kissesyou

Chapter Two

Eighteen years of age, cheerful, a glutton, has never ending energy, never have a boyfriend, but currently in the stage of being in love with someone taken – that is the character that Tsukishima Kirari possesses.

That being said, she really is trying to get over with her feelings with that _someone_ (a.k.a. the sinfully handsome idol, Kazama Hiroto) but fate knows how to play games. Whenever she is starting to act on her "Kazama Hiroto Is Now A No One But Just A Fellow Company Member To Me" plan, the said _freak_ always shows up and uses his _freaky _charms on her, albeit unknowingly. Thus, she, who is in the middle of picking the pieces of her broken heart, will again go ga-ga over him. And when she realizes that in the end she is a _no one but a fellow company member to him_ (that sounds ridiculously familiar to her), the pieces she has already picked up will be crushed again.

That cycle has never been enjoying. She hates the feelings it gives. That is why she wants to put a stop on it.

That night, her decision comes to a final. She will use this one-month vacation opportunity to prove (to whom, she doesn't know) that she can and she _will_ now move on.

.

Kirari wakes up from that self-pitying and deciding dream. She blankly stares at her ceiling for who-knows-how-long until her alarm clock starts ringing, signaling that it is time for her to get ready.

And that is what she just did: she readies herself.

She walks out of her room and goes to the kitchen where her dad cooks.

"Ah. Good morning, Kirari," her dad greets her, with an accompanying "Naa~!" from Na-san.

She smiles to him. "Good morning, Papa and Na-san."

Her dad puts a larger plate of pancakes (that serves for almost 50 people) in front of her. "Here. Since you will be gone for four weeks, I made your favorite food!~" and he walks back to Na-san and gives him five taiyakis and say "And of course, taiyakis to Na-san!"

Kirari, together with her cat, starts drooling and cheering like a kid. "Waaaaah~ Thank youuuu~ Yeeey!"

It only takes less than 5 minutes for her to gobble up all the food. They chat for few minutes until they hear a car horn, signaling that Kumoi-san is already in front of the house.

Kirari sighs and almost ready to tear up. "I'll miss you, Papa."

Her father gently smiles. "I'll miss you too, my baby."

"See you in a month," she says and hugs him.

"Yeah."

Na-san appears and amazingly brings their entire luggage with him. He says his goodbye to his 'father' and they walk out of the house.

Kumoi-san, who is inside the car (with the window of her driver side open), greets her. "Good morning, Kirari. Ready?"

She smiles. "Yeeeeeeah!"

.

_**OHHOLYNUTSHOLYGOOSEHOLYHAIRHOLYFRICKLESWHYOHWHYOHW HY. **_

That is the only thing in Kirari's mind right now.

Moments earlier, when she get inside the friggin' car with her resolve ready to take action, she unexpectedly found out that the SHIPS' van is currently in a shop because of things-she-did-not-care-to-know needed to be repaired.

_Huh, _she thought. _A company which is rich enough to buy an island but not a new van. Now, I suffer, _she dizzily and mentally wails. She is sitting beside Hiroto. HER RESOLVE IS SLOWLY WAVERING. _NOOOOOOOOOOO, _she thought. _YOU CRUEL JERK FATE._

_I thought I'm ready_ "..but I'm not," she quietly sniffs. Because of her stupid self-pitying session, she has not noticed that she has voiced out her last thoughts.

And yes, unfortunately for her, the nosy raven beside her heard. "What?" he asks. He takes a look at her. "..Wait. Are you crying?"

She sniffed once again. "..Eh?"

The people inside the car stared weirdly at her (except for Kumoi-san who only takes a glance via the view mirror of the car. Kame-san and Na-san also stared).

"AAH. N-n-n-no. No waaaay! I'm not! Stupid Hiroto! What are you saying! Stupid! Grr!" she stupidly retorts.

Of course, they all are speechless. Kirari is being weird, well, unusually weird.

"Are you sure?" the President asks.

"..Yes," she bows her head. _Think of a way out, think of a way out, _she frantically thinks and mentally smacks herself. "I… I guess, I'll just miss my dad." _Ah~ That is a great one, Kirari, _she now mentally gives herself a pat on the back.

The car stops. "We're here at the port. We will use a yacht on our way to the island," Kumoi-san announces.

"Okay," they all answer and get off the car.

Kirari gazes off the sea while the others are getting their luggage.

Suddenly, a hand pats her head. "Stupid," Ah~ Here comes the idiotic manly voice of her lov—Ehr, fellow company member. "You don't need to feel lonely because you will not see your dad in a month. I'm here, remember? I'll make sure you'll enjoy this trip. You'll suddenly realize that a month has already passed by."

She looks up to Hiroto, a foolish step because she has not ready herself. The guy is looking down at her; a rare smile is plastered on his perfect face.

She wonders then of how long she will be able to last.

Because she knows it. That resolve of her has already gone. The pieces that she has picked up slipped out of her hand, falling again, leaving her with nothing. She knows that she will have to start from the beginning..again.

Because she also knows that it only takes a matter of minutes (or maybe seconds) before those irritating sounds of heart breaking starts to play.

"..I'm not the stupid one here, you dummy jerk," she says to him. _And she means it in more ways than one._

- End of Chapter Two -

**A/N: **Sorry for the mistakes. The one who will beta read my stories will always be welcome to send me a message. You can contact me through the accounts in my profile, but I am most active in Facebook and Twitter.

..BUT, IT IS SUMMER PEOPLE. :D THE OPPOSITE EFFECT OF IT HAPPENS TO ME. I HAVE NO INTERNET CONNECTION, so I can't really say that I'm active now. Haha. Vacation means limited internet connection to me (like two hours a week). OTL

Soooo sarreeeeh. D;

Buuut, it has a good effect – I'm so bored that I'm writing once again. Haha. Yeah. :)

**Reviews are appreciated. /kissesreviewers **The next chapter shall be uploaded when I got my 20th review. Hoho.

Ja ne. - Mi


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here's the fourth chapter. ;D Sorry for the long wait, I was (and am still) procrastinating. XD

I already found a beta-reader, but I can't contact her (perhaps, due to the difference of our time zones). That's why this chapter has too much errors (the tenses of the verb OTL I kept using different of them). Lol. But I can't keep myself from publishing this chapter, because I have already kept you, readers, waiting for so long. Sorry. Here.

**Disclaimer: **Kirarin Revolution is not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Kirari watched the night sky, entertaining herself by just looking at the twinkling stars and letting the sounds of the ocean waves calm her nerves.

_It_ _seems_ _that_ _one_ _should_ _really_ _expect_ _the_ _unexpected_ _things_, she can't help but thought. Everythinghadgottenweirdbutcertainlypleasantforher atthesametime. _And a little awkward, _a little voice from the back of her mind uttered. She sighed and shook it off. They have arrived at the island hours ago and she was really tired.

_"We're hereeee~!" Director Muranishi proudly exclaimed, and Kumoi-san merely glanced at the idols. "Let's go!" he said as he led them towards the villa._

_Kirari took the view in front of her. The island doesn't look like an isolated one with living dinosaur in every corner as she thought. On the contrary, it looks like very lively, one that has people living in it._

_"We actually bought this place already 3 months ago, but everyone was very busy so we didn't get to enjoy it until now. That's why, in the past months, we hired people to organize things so you guys won't feel uneasy anymore," the bespectacled director patiently explained to everyone._

_"Oh," Kirari reacted. "Those people definitely did a good job. This place is so beautiful," she awed._

_"We're glad you think so," Kumoi-san said. "I'm sure that the one who planned everything is definitely on cloud nine, right now," she subtly teased. Five pairs of eyes glinted, and a choke was heard._

_"Uh," Kirari she confoundedly started because 'why would the director feel that' and just stated, "you're welcome, Kaichou," and smiled._

_Muffled laughters._

_What? She looked at everyone. The director, who obviously can't handle it anymore, bursted the boisterous laugh. Kumoi-san shaking her hand, and corner of her lips were tilted upwards in amusement. An ever smiling Seiji, same as Kame-san. Naa-san was also shaking his head. A frowning Hiroto._

_Things were definitely confusing._

_"Ah, Kirari-chan. We forgot to tell inform you, but there are others we'll be with in this vacation-"_

_Before the kaichou can even finish his explanation, Kirari was tackled to the ground. "Kirariiiiii~ I missed you, my imouto~!" A voice that she knows very well exclaimed._

_The idol blinked few times, as if absorbing everything before reacting. "O..Onii-chan?"_

_"Yo!"_

_"Onii-chaaaaan!" she called out even though he was only on top of her, and hugged him tightly. "I missed youuuu~" she sobbed._

_The others just sighed at the sight. The reunion was definitely touching when not happens all the time. Seriously. They will always be like that whenever they meet._

_After explanations were given from here and there, Kirari found out that the 'others who will be joining them in the whole vacation' were.._

_1. Tsukishima Subaru (Obviously -_-)_

_2. Ogura Erina. (Ah~ Erina-neesama as she wanted Kirari to call her. Weird tastes and weird people put together, bam, equals her brother and Erina dating.)_

_3. Fubuki Toudou. (Seiji's girlfriend. Really. Tsukishima Kirari is shipping them. Her crush on Seiji-kun is long gone now.)_

_And.._

_4. Kirisawa Aoi. The perfect idol. The girl everyone admires, and any girl wants to be who. And.. Hiroto's girl._

Really. She should have seen that one coming.

She mentally smacked her head. _Damn it, _she mentally cursed. Yes, the angel-faced baby girl of everyone knows how to do it, too.

Only the first hours of this so-called vacation has gone, and she's already beyond tired. She didn't think her heart will be able to take it with whole thirty days watching _stupid _couples. Ugh. She's supoosed to be relaxing! They shouldn't be here!

Okay. She's being unreasonable, now. But, still.. Sigh. She's bitter. Kdot.

A movement beside her startled her. Fudge. She didn't even sense a coming presence! She turned her hear and surprised to see Hiroto.

_Great. Just the person she most wanted to see. _Please note the sarcasm there. "Are you alright?" Hiroto asked her, his voice tainted with worry.

_Stop it, _she thought, then inhaled sharply. _No, I'm not! I'm not okay. I freakingly want to go away from everything right now! I want you to stay away! You shouldn't have been in here in the first place. Aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend, wooing her, making out with her or something? For potato's sake, just... Leave me alone for now. It hurts. _She wanted to say all of that but – "Yes, I'm alright," she smiled.

Hioto frowned. "Really? Because, honestly, you're kind of… Off since the last few weeks."

_Really? You noticed? _"Sorry for that. I guess I was getting tired with the continuous offers, after all."

He smiled. "Well, you'll be fine now. It's a whole month job-and-stress-free!"

"That's right," she seconded and grinned. _Ugh. I'm getting good with lying now. Why can't you see what you are doing to me, Hiroto? _"Sorry, Hiroto-kun," she stood up and patted off the sands in her shorts. "I'll be hitting the bed early tonight. I'm tired."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she waved and left.

Kirari never looked back, thus didn't see the frown that Hiroto's face made.

The raven sighed and looked the stars. _Why are you lying to me, Kirari? Where did the girl that telsl me everything in her mind go?_

_.._

_Can't you still accept the fact that Seiji is in love with Toudou and move on?_

-To be continue-

* * *

><p><strong>Mi: <strong>The vacation just started! Oye. This story flow is soooo slow, gomen-nasai. What do you think? Review! :)


End file.
